The present invention relates generally to interactive voice response systems, and more particularly, to methods, systems, and computer program products for implementing a custom, interactive call flow.
Interactive voice response (IVR) systems can be cumbersome to navigate, especially if the caller's goal is to speak to a human being or to get to some other specific point within a large menu tree. IVR systems enable callers to select options from a voice menu and interface with a computer processing system that provides the requested information. The system may provide pre-recorded voice prompts to which the caller enters a number or symbol on a keypad of a calling device or a vocal response that is interpreted by a text-to-speech system.
Callers who place frequent calls through an IVR system need to remember the sequence of options previously navigated or otherwise re-learn the navigational route for current calls. For IVR systems that employ large, detailed menu trees, this process can become difficult, time-consuming, and overwhelming for the caller.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to provide custom, interactive call sequences based upon previously performed navigations through an IVR menu tree.